And He's Got His Tail Between His Legs
by akumaokami
Summary: Inuyasha made Kagome think that he left for reasons he can't say... but now someone from his past is here... what's got HIS tail between his legs?
1. Hide and Seek

Me: OHHH. That's right, peoples, I wrote another story! ALL KNEEL TO ME! steps on Inuyasha's back

Inuyasha: What the hell was that for?

Me: shrugs I felt like it. Plus, you were the only one I was sure wouldn't play along. And it was fun. You know you enjoyed it. I KNOW IT.

Kagome: Um... so, what's it about?

Me: You'll have to read it, now won't you?

Inuyasha: mumbles something that irritates the crap outta me because I can't understand it

Me: What was that?

Inuyasha: icantreadwellinenglish.

Me: What was that?

Inuyasha: I CAN'T READ WELL IN ENGLISH, ALRIGHT?!

Me: hurt expression I'm deeply hurt.

Kagome: Why are you hurt?

Me: Because he shouted at me. Again. stabs Inuyasha with my pencil

Inuyasha: HEY! How'd you get a pencil, anyway?! You're TYPING this all out!

Me: Well, it's a funny story actually- see, I was brushing my hair, and there was this one part that the brush wouldn't go through-

Inuyasha: I don't care anymore. Just put the damn story already.

Me: UGH! If you want Kagome to read the English to you SOOOO badly, then say the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: What the fu-

Kagome: Just say the disclaimer, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: FIIIIIIINE. Akumaokami does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or any part of the plot. There. Happy?

Me: No, but I'll settle.

Inuyasha: Why-

Me: JUST LISTEN TO THE STORY THAT IS BEING READ TO YOU.

Kagome skipped down the road, the basket she held swinging from her arm. Someone from the village came up to her and smiled- the two started giggling. Inuyasha leaned against the tree he had been hiding behind. How long had he been watching her like this? Days? Weeks? Months? He had lost track of time. All he knew was that she was way better off now that he had... 'left', as she though. Less danger, less pain. For everyone but him, he mused, turning back to watch from afar. He nearly jumped into the branches- Kagome had been looking his way. _Did she sense I was here?_ He thought. Then he shook his head. How would she know that?

Turning and walking into the forest, he couldn't see why she still came around. After all, he had thought that she would never even think to come back once he persuaded Miroku to tell her and Sango that he had left one night on his own. The thought that she was coming back to _his_ era now that he wasn't around bothered him- why was she coming back? Shaking his head, he started walking fast. There was no need for him to be suspicious. He had left the choice open to her, after all- why shouldn't she come back to see her friends? But still, the thought irritated him.

"Still running, I see, Little Brother," a voice sneered behind him. Inuyasha recoiled and turned around to see Shessomaru staring at him.

"What, exactly, do you think I'm running from?" He said sulkily, trying to keep his cool. He was too close to a village that Kagome was in right now to explode and start fighting his brother.

"From that miserable wench of yours," Shessomaru almost smiled. "Shall I go back and reunite the two of you in death?"

Inuyasha snapped and jumped at his brother, snarling. Shessomaru laughed and slid to the right, chopping him the back. "Damn you," Inuyasha groaned. When he turned over to glare at his brother, he was gone.

In an instant, Inuyasha was back on his feet. Where was he? Would he actually kill Kagome? Did he DARE? At the back of his mind, a small voice whispered, _Yes. Yes, he would._ He was running back to the village by now, hoping that Shessomaru wouldn't be fool enough to attack anyone in a village before it was totally dark. Glancing at the sky, he saw that it was just barely twilight- he sped up, trying to convince himself- unsuccessfully- that he wouldn't be THAT stupid.

Skidding to a stop, he almost collapsed in relief- Kagome was waving goodbye to a group of people, one of which being the girl she had been talking to earlier. She was fine. But he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He followed her from the village back to the well, making sure that she got in safely.

--

Inuyasha slumped against the tree he was sleeping in and sighed. Another night he couldn't sleep. Why couldn't he sleep? Ripping off a branch, he started to carve Kagome's name into the bark.

"Mm... that was a nice nap."

Jumping and nearly falling out of the tree, Inuyasha stared up at the place in the tree the voice had come from, cataloguing it as a girls voice, not too old, but not a kid. "Who the hell us up there?!" He shouted.

A girl, no older than Kagome, loped out of the higher branches. It looked like she had just woken up. She looked at him, irritated. "Ruin my good mood, why dontcha?"

Me: So... TUNE IN NEXT TIME! Who is this mysterious girl? What is the OTHER reason why Inuyasha had to leave Kagome? What's going to HAPPEN NEXT?! Keep on reading... and MAYBE I'll tell you...


	2. Yuki

Me: Well... people are reading! That makes me happy!

Inuyasha: You can be happy? Holy crap.

Me: HM! I should make you eat dirt in the story.

Inuyasha: WHAT?!

Kagome: Isn't that a bit... odd, akuma?

Me: No, it's perfectly Inuyasha-like.

Inuyasha: What the fu-

Me: Say the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: I'm not saying no damn disclaimer!

Me: Say it or you'll eat dirt!

Kagome: akumaokami does not own any part of the Inuyasha plot or it's characters.

Me: Thank you. Now, ONWARD TO THE DIRT!

"Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled at the girl. She glared at him.

"And I should tell you, BECAUSE?" She glanced at the full moon furtively and scratched at her head. Then she hopped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "Never mind. You're not worth my time."

Inuyasha, pissed that this girl had said that HE was not worthy of HER time, followed her out of the tree and through the woods. "What do you mean, I'm not worth your lousy time? It's the OTHER way around, by FAR."

She twirled to look at him and for the first time, he got a good look at her. Her hair was chopped short, some of it framing her face, but a guys length in the back. Her eyes were a dark violet, and she was wearing tawny felt pants, leather boots, and a black long-sleeve shirt under a tawny vest. A movement behind her made Inuyasha realize that she had a white and blue tail- another scratch at her head and he realized that she wasn't swiping at her head, she was swiping at two wolfish blue and white ears. Her hair looked shaggier now- her eyes a more predatory glazed-over look- her teeth sharp and long. "Get. Away. From. Me." She hissed. Swiping at her ears once again, she let out a predatory howl- and took off running.

"Hey, come back here-" She whirled on him and glared, her eyes piercing.

"Get the fu-" the rest was lost in an inhuman growl. She ran farther through the trees, howling the entire way.

Once Inuyasha had finally caught up, she had stopped in a glen, lit by the full moon. "What the-" Another howl drifted up to the moon. Well, now, it was obvious. She was a wolf demon- and a powerful one, at that.

"What the hell happened last night?" Inuyasha looked at at the girl the next morning, still stunned. "Just what the hell are you?"

The girl brushed her hair back and looked at him, irritated. "Who wants to know?" She looked him up and down, then laughed. "Inuyasha? Wow." She laughed even harder. "How's Papa Taisho?"

"What the- how do you know my dad?" He looked her up and down, trying to think and remember if he had ever met her. As far as he could remember, though, he had never met the girl. "And how do you know me? WHO ARE YOU?"

She leaned against the tree, not fazed at all by the fact that he had just been shouting at her. "You don't remember me? I should be hurt. C'mon, Nunu-chan. You have to remember me." Reaching out, she touched his shoulder. Instantly, a shock ran through his body.

"What was that for?" Then he remembered feeling something like that before- gaping, he stared at her in shock. "Yuyu? What..." He stared at her as she laughed. The last time he had seen her, she had black hair- now white and blue. She was only an inch shorter than he was, and had wolf ears and a short tail, all black. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" That had been... ages ago. He couldn't even count how long ago THAT had been. What was she doing here, looking no older than... He swallowed and held her gaze, though now his was pained. She looked no older than Kagome.

Swiping some of her hair back from her face, he saw that the ears and the tail were gone- and her eyes were the same. Cold and warm and full of mysterious mischief. "What, Nunu-chan? You don't want me around?" Pressing a hand to her chest she stared at him in mock sorrow. "I'm hurt, Nunu-chan. What would your father say?"

Eyeing her suspiciously, he walked forward. "How could I want you around? Last time I saw you, you were best friends with Shessomaru, Yuki."

She laughed and leaned farther back, arching her back and stretching. "Well, don't you have a bad memory," she taunted. "Last time I remember us seeing each other..." Instantly, she was on her knees, grabbing a handful of something, then back on her feet. Before Inuyasha could close his mouth, which was open, about to argue with her, she had thrown it at him. "You looked more like THAT, last time we saw each other, Nunu-chan."

He started coughing-loudly, trying to geth whatever was in his mouth out, even though he had already swallowed- EATEN- some. Dirt. She had thrown DIRT at him. Again. Now there was no mistaking her.

Me: W E L L, how did you like it?

Inuyasha: YOU MADE ME EAT DIRT!

Me: I said I would. Don't act like I just threw that in there. I SAID I WOULD.

Kagome: Now, you're sure that isn't weird to you at all, akuma?

Me: Of course not. It's perfectly normal.

-enters Miroku, Sango and Shippo-: Hey, akuma.

Me: H E L L O .

Miroku: Akuma, when are we coming into the story?

Me: Maybe in... the next chapter!

Sango: Thanks, that sounds great-

Me: Or the following chapter. Or the NEXT chapter. Or the NEXT chapter. WHO KNOWS?!

Inuyasha: YOU should know, idiot. You're writing the story.

Me: You're eating MUD in the next chapter.

Inuyasha: What-

Me: SEE YA NEXT TIME! -disappears in a dramatic flash or awesomeness-


	3. Disscusions

Me: And we are BACK!

Inuyasha: NO, you CAN'T be back.

Me: And that's supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: NOTHING, it means absolutely NOTHING.

Me: Fine. Be that way. ANYWAY, WE ARE BACK! Welcome to the Awesome Show. I, akuma, am here today with Inuyasha, my costar. He is, of course, my WAY LESS costar because he has no right to be here, but because of-

Inuyasha: When did we turn this damn thing into a T.V show? Just post the story, already. Hey, wait- where's Kagome?

Me: WE-LL... Kagome decided to leave for this introduction.

Inuyasha: Why would that be? And how come you didn't tell me?

Me: Because you'd leave.

Inuyasha: Of course I'm leaving. Where is she? Akuma? AKUMA! Where is she- WHY'S HE HERE?

Kouga: Kagome left? What? Oh, hey, Akuma. Wait- why am I here?

Me: Yeah. She's gone. BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING. Anyway, I need you, as our guest speaker, to say the disclaimer.

Kouga: Fine, whatever. Akumaokami does not own any of Inuyasha, it's plot or it's characters. Yeah. Okay. Now can I see the story?

Me: Yeah, fine. THANK YOU.

Inuyasha: Wait, how come you always fight me when I ask you to just put up the story?

Me: Because you always argue back.

Inuyasha: What-

Me: HERE WE GO.

Kagome was worried, cooking lunch for Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She felt another pang of pain. She didn't need to cook for Inuyasha anymore. Inuyasha had left. And this time, as Miroku had said, he probably wasn't going to come back.

Why had he left? Why did he have to go? _I mean,_ she thought, cutting the omelet she had just made and slipping it into another box. _There were a lot of other times that he was probably better off leaving- why did he choose now? _Tying everything together, she waved good bye to her mother and brother and dashed out to the well. Jumping in, she couldn't even feel the fall down for the first time. She was just thinking about why he had left. Finally climbing out of the well, she hopped on her bike and sighed. _Who needs him? Now I don't have to deal with his complaining._

She knew that it was a total lie.

--

"Yuki, why are you here? Tell me already!" Inuyasha refused to let up on asking her. He had plagued the girl for the past day and a half and all she did was laugh it off, just like she did when they were younger.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. He had had a horrible childhood. He wasn't about to deny that. But he knew that she had had a hard time, too.

Yuki, like Kouga was obviously a wolf demon. But, unlike Kouga, she came from a line even higher up. Much more primitive. His heart skipped a beat. He had tried explaining their line to Kagome, not such a long time ago.

_"Inuyasha, you're just jealous because Kouga is higher up than you are. Highest wolf demon, right?"_

_"Please. He's not even the highest wolf demon out there."_

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha curiously. "What do you mean? There's someone higher up than he is?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her over his food, his mouth full. "Yeah. There's a line that's higher than he is. They don't have a guy next in line, though. A girl. Girl named Yuki. They can go pure wolf. On certain ceremonial nights, they have no choice, though."_

He could still remember how she'd drilled him about the line. He'd denied knowing anything, though. He'd had a good reason to. 'I mean,' he thought to himself, 'Yuki's just... Yuki. She'd get the wrong impression of their line, for sure.' Because, unlike Kouga, Yuki didn't really use any type of wolf to attack people. She had always been more of a mischievous person.

He scowled. He had been her target for more than enough time to know _that._

"Why do you care that I'm here?" She asked, amusement far from hidden in her voice. "And why are you scarfing down my lunch like there's no tomorrow?" Inuyasha stopped in mid chew while she stole back her lunch.

"I was eating that!"

Yuki rolled her eyes at him, but pulled something else out. Handing the box to him, she picked up her own food again and brushed back her hair. "There, now let me eat."

Inuyasha opened the box and tilted his head. It looked like a bunch of herbs fancied up and made into a sort of cake. Sniffing it carefully, he looked at it from all possible ways. "Okay, it looks good to me..." All he could smell was mint. Taking a bite, he sprayed it out, just after Yuki had started rocking back and forth with laughter. Throwing everything into the fire, he glared at her and scraped his tongue off with his hands. "What the hell was THAT, Yuyu?"

"That... was... a perfectly... good... cake..." she was still laughing beyond control. "I believe... that... I made you... one before..."

Inuyasha started to scrape the stuff off his tongue even harder. He remembered that. She had come out to play and because she was the only one who would play with him, her and Shesshomaru, he had asked her to play. Then, to his delight, she had said she had something for him. Handing him the cake, it was covered in leaves and different herbs- all of which smelt exactly like mint. Once he'd taken a bite, he found out what it was. "First I swallow DIRT because of you, and now you make me eat MUD?"

Yuki, once she had stopped laughing, smiled and stood up. Just like when they were kids, she patted him on the back and smirked. "It's fine... I know that you love me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at her again.

"TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE."

Sighing, Yuki rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. But then you have to stop ACTING like that. It's so... predictable."

--

Shesshomaru looked through the forest, his eyes searching. "Lord Shesshomaru!" Rin called behind him. "Lord Shasshomaru, wait!" Shesshomaru turned to see the little girl running toward him. He almost smiled. He had gotten so closed to her. A human girl. So odd.

Pushing back the trees and beckoning Rin, he twitched his nose. He knew there was something here...

And then he heard them talking.

"Yeah... lost the pack... I've been searching for my mama ever since... I've even been to different time periods... so weird..." Shesshomaru hissed out a breath. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard that voice in years.

Pushing trees apart, he looked around the dying fire at his little brother, then at his old friend. "Yuki? Is that you?"

----

Inuyasha: YOU MADE ME EAT _MUD _THIS TIME?!

Kouga: -cannot talk due to his near death of lack of oxygen. He'll be alright; we think.-

Me: Yes, and I told you that I would. DO NOT DENY IT. And as for the readers, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	4. Friendly Reunions sort of

Me: WE ARE BACK!

Inuyasha: -looks at me warily- Are you going to make me eat anything retarded in THIS chapter?

Kouga: Say yes. SAY YES.

Me: -shrugs- I don't know. I won't if you say the disclaimer.

Kouga and Inuyasha: akumaokami has nothing to do with Inuyasha and this story is purely fan made.

Inuyasha: I SAID IT FIRST.

Kouga: Then how come she wrote my name first?

Me: What ever, let's get STARTED!

----

"It's so nice to see you again, Shesshi!" Yuki said, hugging her old friend. Inuyasha almost laughed at the surprised look on Shesshomaru's face, until the look dimmed into a small smile.

"Nice to see you as well, Yuki," He said quietly, patting her on the head. He was a good three inches taller than her.

Yuki pulled away and sighed. Inuyasha had a strange flash back of seeing the two together once, when they were still kids. Shesshomaru had always been taller than her by a couple of inches, but Yuki was more devious, much more active than he ever could be. Inuyasha could still remember the first day the two met.

Shesshomaru had been sitting alone outside of their estate, glaring at the kids playing across the road in the forest, when Yuki had come up the dirt road, bouncing a ball on her nose. When she asked the kids if she could play with them, they had all laughed at her and called her a freak. Instead of crying, like Inuyasha had (though he would never admit to that), she had kicked their ball so far into the forest that they were afraid to go get it. When they started complaining and getting angry at her, she continued the game they had been playing- by herself, with the ball she had. And, if he remembered correctly, she was damn good at it. They had wanted her to let them have the ball and were already arguing over who's team she would be on, when she grabbed her ball and walked across the street.

_"Hi," she said, her voice smiling though her face wasn't, to Shesshomaru. She tilted her head and bounced the ball on her nose once more. "Would you like to play with me? The humans don't seem to like you anymore than they like me."_

_Shesshomaru glared down at her, coldly looking her over. "I don't care what the humans think of me- I don't want to play with YOU, either." He looked her over once more and laughed. "You look like a human, anyway. Go take up their offer."_

_The girl, instead of rejecting him, growled low in her throat. "I am no human." She closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, but cut herself off last minute. Opening one eye, she said, "Your brother seems sad."_

_Shesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "How would you know how my brother feels?"_

_The girl walked around to behind a tree and slammed her fist into it's trunk- and out tumbled Inuyasha. His face was tear streaked and his fists clenched in both fear and anger, resentment and sorrow. She helped him up carefully and licked his face, a thing that made Inuyasha gag. "That's how," she said, pulling him back with her. "He smells and tastes of tears."_

_Shesshomaru looked at her, disgusted that she had just licked his little brothers face. "Is that a new human tradition?"_

_The girl rolled her eyes. "No, it's an old Wolf tradition."_

_Shesshomaru slid down from where he was and looked her over once again. "You can't be-"_

_"The heir to the Head Wolf clan?" she said casually, her tone almost bored. "As a matter of fact, I can be."_

_Shesshomaru took the ball and bounced it carefully. "I'm Shesshomaru," he said slowly, as if afraid she might walk away if he said it too quickly, or gave her her ball back. "And you are-?"_

_"Yuki," she said, stealing the ball back and bouncing it on her nose again. "I'm Yuki."_

Yuki, at the moment was trailing her hands over his fur, laughing at how he was growling and threatening her. "You would never hit me, Shesshi," she laughed, petting the fur a little more. Inuyasha laughed out loud at the look on Shesshomaru's face- they both knew it was true. He would never hit someone as close to him as Yuki, no matter how long they had been apart.

"Lord Shesshomaru?" A small girl pushed her way through the trees, looking frightened. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his brother, who scowled and looked at him coldly.

"You're too cute!" Yuki laughed, sweeping Rin into her arms like she was a baby. She turned to look at Shesshomaru, beaming. "Is this little girl with you, Shesshi?"

Shessomaru grabbed Rin back and placed her gently down. "Yes," he said quietly. "It was impulsive and odd for me to take her away with me when I did." He looked up at Yuki, his eyes piercing. "It was something you taught me."

Yuki smiled, walked back around to Rin and swept her into her arms once again, smiling down at her. "Rin, huh? That's a pretty name." She pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to her, setting her down. "Here, Rin," she said, holding out an amulet with her family crest set into it. "Consider it a lets-be-friends gesture."

Rin smiled up at Yuki and shyly took the necklace. "Lord Shesshomaru, how come you never mentioned this girl?"

Yuki smirked over at her old friend, forging a look of hurt. "You never mentioned me, Shesshi? I'm hurt. I'm so deeply hurt."

Shesshomaru rolled his eyes, but grinned none the less. "You'd corrupt the young girl."

Yuki smirked mischievously. "You mean like I did you and Nunu for a while?"

Inuyasha and Shesshomaru answered at the same time. "Yes. Exactly like that."

----

Kagome shouldered her backpack once again and hugged Sango and Miroku good bye. "See you guys tomorrow," she said brightly. As soon as they were out of sight, however, she felt herself break down mentally.

Inuyasha was gone. Inuyasha was gone. Inuyasha was gone.

It was the only thing repeating itself in her head, drowning out her other thoughts. Suffocating her.

_Why did he go? _she thought, tearing up again. _Why did he have to leave?_ She sank down next to the well and sighed, leaning back against it. She closed her eyes and was planning on staying there until she could get enough energy to pull herself up when a raccoon bumped into her leg.

Kegome's eyes flew open and she jumped up, terrified. When she saw it was a raccon, though, she laughed. "Hey there, little guy," she said brightly. "Want to keep me company for a while?" And when the little raccoon scurried off, she followed it, deciding that she was not ready to leave the world Inuyasha had left behind just yet.

Once she was deep into the forest, the raccoon scurried up a tree. Kagome sighed and was about to turn back when she heard a farmiliar, heart breaking voice: "Yuyu, you will never change, will you?"

Not daring to believe her luck in this, Kagome pushed through the trees to see if what she had heard was right- once she broke through the last round of trees, she was about to scream in joy at seeing Inuyasha when she notice something- he was hugging some other girl. Shesshomaru was in the back ground with Rin, but that was all she could see- Inuyasha left for another girl.

She snapped.

"INUYASHA!" she cried. Inuyasha turned around just in time to say her name, before she started running, not caring where she went.

----

Me: W E L L, the cast is off somewhere, I think watching Inuyasha and Kouga have a major smack down, so I'm going too. SEE YA! Tune in next time to see what happens!


	5. Stuck

Me: And we are BACK!

Inuyasha: Yeah, sadly for us. Kagome won't come anymore.

Me: Well that's too bad, cause I don't like her anyway.

Inuyasha and Kouga: Hey, wait a-

Me: My story, you can't do a damn thing. But say the disclaimer.

Inuyasha and Kouga (who have both learned to just give up): akumaokami does not own any part of Inuyasha and this story is purely fan made.

Me: Thank you. Now, ON TO THE STORY!

----

Yuki growled. She decided to give an old friend a small hug and all of a sudden a girl bursts through and screams. She didn't need that right now.

Inuyasha was crashing through the trees already, when she caught up. "Let me," she mumbled. She could sense the girl was something special to him and, though she loved to torment him, she would never be so cruel as to let something he treasured so much run away like that. Morphing into her wolf form with a howl, she ran even faster, catching up to the girl with ease.

When she got to the well and stood in front of it, she was about to morph back when the girl slammed into her and the two of them fell into the portal.

Yuki howled a piercing shriek and closed her eyes as she fell down.

----

"INUYASHA," Shesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha had seen Shesshomaru as pissed as he was now only a few times in his life. Most of them involved Yuki in one way or another. "YUKI JUST FELL DOWN THAT DAMN PORTAL TO YOUR WENCHES WORLD. YOU ARE GETTING HER BACK HERE." Rin was holding onto Shesshomaru's hand tightly, looking afraid. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach- Kagome had seen him hug Yuki. Yuki was now in another era. Shesshomaru was pissed. And, because it couldn't get any lower, a little girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

All for a hug.

Shesshomaru stalked toward him, murder written all over his face. "I swear," he said coldly, "If you don't get her back here, Inuyasha, I will kill the girl who knocked her down that well."

"Fine, fine," Inuyasha snarled. "But you're coming, too."

Shesshomaru glared at his brother, but said nothing, sliding down the well after him, Rin right along with him.

----

"What the- hey, did you follow me back?" Kagome asked, taking Yuki the Wolf into her arms. "You understand why I had to knock you into the well on accident, right?" She asked softly. "You understand, don't you?"

Yuki pulled away and willed herself to turn back into a girl.It was a lot harder than it had been back where she came from, but it was still possible. She changed back, panting from the effort and rolled her eyes as Kagome screamed and backed away, pointing a shaky finger at her.

"Y-you!" She shouted. "You're the girl- THING- Inuyasha left me for!" With that, Kagome could hold nothing back any longer- she broke down into a fit of tears.

"I did not 'steal' anything from you," Yuki snapped. "Nunu was an old friend of mine that I met in the woods. Me, him and Shesshi were having a fine time talking until your screaming broke everything up." She was in a bad mood and had every right to be- SHE WAS STUCK IN SOME OTHER TIME PERIOD.

Kagome screamed even louder. "YOU TOOK INUYASHA AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Her tears were running freely now, drenching her face. Yuki hissed; she discovered that she still had her wolf senses painfully, falling into a fetal position and covering her ears with her hands.

"STOP, YOU IDIOT, STOP!" Kagome screamed even louder as Yuki let out a primal howl and, with a blink of her eyes, transformed back into the wolf she had been. Kagome stood up shakily, trying not fall.

"W-what a-are you?" she asked, trying to control herself. Yuki blinked her eyes once more, willing herself to change back, do anything- she didn't trust Kagome while she was in a Wolf form, it would be easier to fight the girl without harming her in a girl's form.

Nothing happened.

Yuki tried again and again, willing herself to change back, trying desperately to get back into her other form.

Nothing happened. She was stuck.

When she realized that the world was upside down for her in this new world, she howled a long, heart shattering howl.

----

Me: WELL?

Inuyasha: That... was one freaky chapter, akuma.

Kouga: Yeah. One hell of a twist.

Hojo: I concur.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Me: WTF?!

Hojo: Why are you all looking at me like that?

Me: How did you get here?

Hojo: You called me.

Me: Oh, yeah. That's right. Oh well. TUNE IN NEXT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YUKI, INU, SHESSHOMARU AND KAGOME!!!


	6. Hojo

Me: WE BACK!

Inuyasha: You're story is depressing, you know that?

Me: Wha?

Shesshomaru: I must say, it is depressing, though I'm not admitting to agreeing with the inferior half-blood. I have a friend... and she gets stuck in human land. Ugh. Disgusting.

-Kouga could not make it today-

Me: Well... I guess... anyone want to say the disclaimer?

Inuyasha: You don't own this, blah, blah, blah, now continue your depressing story.

Me: It's not- whatever.

----

"What- who-" Kagome pressed a fist to her mouth to stop herself from screaming again. She had to keep a calm head... right? The girl had just transformed back into a wolf. At least there she couldn't cause too much trouble. Kagome was thinking on what to do when the door burst open...

"Kagome! Are you all right?"

Kagome looked at the wolf at her feet, her paws over her ears, glaring profusely at her. She had an idea. "Yes, Hojo, I'm fine," she faked a sneeze and laughed. "I just got this dog and I have really bad allergies. But I hate to have to throw her out, so..." Kagome looked up at the boy, knowing that he wouldn't deny her. "Would you please take care of her? My allergies are horrible, and I was freaking out because of them, but now that your here, you can take her... right?"

Hojo smiled and knelt to pet the dog, but pulled his hand back, seeing what she looked like. "My, is that a wolf, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "She might have wolf blood. A friend of my mom gave her to me, but..." she faked another sneeze and was lucky to have Hojo's attention, or else he would have seen the 'dog' roll her eyes. "I think she forgot my allergies." Pulling down an old coil of rope from a shelf, she tightened it around Yuki's neck, trying hard to make sure she didn't give any signs of being the vicious creature she really was. Handing the rope to Hojo and taking, exasperatedly, the gift he had originally intended to give her.

"Um... Kagome... do you have any idea what this eats?" When Kagome shook her head and grabbed her bag, Hojo sighed and started pulling Yuki, who had some of the rope in her mouth, along, rolling his bike along side of them.

The last glance Kagome got at Yuki was of her chewing through the rope and snarling at her.

----

"Inuyasha- where the hell are we?" Shesshomaru said coldly. Even colder than he normally would have. He looked around him with disdain. "Ugh. And I thought that half breeds were bad." His lip curled. "This is disgusting. And it's your fault that the princess of the eldest wolf clan alive is stuck here- you and that girl's fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut up and help me look for her," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air for a moment. "I got her scent... but..." He sniffed one more time to check and stiffened. "She's in wolf form."

Before he knew it, Shesshomaru had him pinned against the wall with one hand, the other still holding Rin. "What do you mean, 'wolf form'?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I mean she's in the form of a duck," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "She's in the form of a wolf, baka."

Shesshomaru's eyes screamed bloody murder. "Do. Not. Mess. With. Me." Rin shivered in back of him. "I want to get out of here, half-blood. And I'm taking Yuki with me."

Inuyasha snarled at his brother, but knew that he was right- Yuki didn't belong here, and she was more likely to hurt Kagome in wolf form. "Fine. I'll go track her."

Slipping out the door and, aware that Shesshomaru was behind him, sniffing the air, he got a lock on her scent in seconds. "C'mon... I found her." Within 5 minutes, he had tracked her back to a different house, but his face fell once he saw that she was chained up inside of a human boy's house, trying to be made to eat some sort of... dog food? _Ugh. Disgusting._

"Inuyasha!" Shesshomaru hissed from behind him. "Who the hell is that human?"

Inuyasha ignored his brother and bit his lip- Yuki was going to tear through those chains and when she did, Kagome didn't stand a chance.

----

"Come on, wolfy," Hojo soothed, trying to get Yuki to eat. She growled if he got too close and she refused to eat the food he was putting in front of her. She was an odd girl, but it would be a cold day in hell when she ate the shit that he was putting in front of her.

Sighing, Hojo sat back and looked out the window. It was definitely getting dark outside and he didn't have time to bring the wolf back to Kagome. Besides, this was a chance for him to impress her. He had to do well.

Setting the food down in front of her, he changed and got into bed. "Good night, wolfy," he said quietly, flicking off a light and pulling a blanket over himself. He would go look up wolves the next day, if anything.

----

Me: W e l l . . . not my best work, but it sets off the tone, right?

Hojo: True... but what happens next?

Me: How the hell did you get in?

Hojo: The door was open.

Me: ... well, see everyone next time! -disappears in a flash of awesomeness-


	7. Complications

Me: And I am BACK!

Kouga: And so am I... painful as it was.

Me: I know, I missed the fight. Who won?

Inuyasha and Kouga: I did. NO I DID!

Me: ... Well... whoever says the disclaimer first wins!

Kouga: akumaokami -gets pushed out of the way by Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Doesn't own -gets pushed out of the way by Kouga-

Kouga: Any of -get's pushed away again-

Inuyasha: Inuyasha -get's pushed again-

Kouga and Inuyasha: -in a grid lock trying to finish- OR THE PLOT! I SAID IT FIRST!

Me: -laughing- Okay... you settle this while reading the story.

----

"Kagome, wake up!" Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she almost screamed- Inuyasha had just woken her up. "Come on, Kagome, you have to wake up!"

"Why do you care?" She spat, remembering everything that had happened the other day. "Go find the wolf girl." A sick grin spread across her face.

"Kagome, I know you're mad about me leaving and everything, but-"

"Mad? MAD?" Kagome said hysterically, standing up and looking at Inuyasha. The grin spread into a corrupt smile. "I'm not MAD. Go find the wolf girl! That is, if Hojo didn't decide to just turn her into the police and have her put down as a wild animal!" She laughed even more hysterically.

"Sh- Kagome, SH!" Inuyasha was loosing his temper, but he knew that he couldn't afford to. If he didn't get Yuki back to the right time period, Shesshomaru would murder him. "Shut the hell up, woman!"

Kagome stopped laughing long enough to realize that he was sounding more like how he had before he left. Looking at him with tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Why?"

"Why what, Kagome?"

"Why did you leave?"

Inuyasha stood awkwardly back and bit his lip. Shit. He couldn't very well tell her the _truth._ "I just had to go."

Kagome looked at him, tears now streaming down her face. "Why? Why did you have to go? That's all Miroku would tell Sango and me, too! I'm sick of that explanation! Just tell me why you had to leave me there!"

Inuyasha knew he had to change the subject- fast. "Kagome, where did you leave Yuki?"

Kagome started laughing again. "Oh, so it's all back to her, huh? She's why you left, isn't she? I left her in hell, so you can go get her yourself!" She looked like she was going to go on with her ramblings when she stopped suddenly. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, she collapsed. Shesshomaru stood behind her, an irritated look of satisfaction across his face.

"What the hell did you do, you bastard!?" Inuyasha hissed, kneeling besides Kagome and making sure she would be okay. "She was going to tell us where she left Yuki!"

"No, she wasn't," Shesshomaru said flippantly, looking down at Kagome's limp form with disdain. "She wasn't going to tell us anything except to go to hell. Even you must have seen that pattern, half-blood."

Inuyasha stood up and snarled, "Maybe I did see that pattern, but you didn't have to knock her unconscious! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because I never liked her, that's exactly why. Your lucky that I didn't do more to your pathetic wench then just knock her out."

Inuyasha wanted to continue arguing, but he knew Shesshomaru was right, for once- if they didn't get Yuki out of that weird human boy's house soon, Shesshomaru would do way worse and Yuki would kill her a second time as soon as she was off that chain.

----

"C'mon... wolfy... come on..." Yuki strained against the chain that Hojo was holding, which wasn't all that hard. He didn't want to hurt her, and was too afraid to get close to her- she'd snap at him every time. "Come on... don't you want food...?"

Yuki eased up a bit at the thought. He had been trying to get her to eat that dog food for two days now. Even a predator, a born survivor, has to eat sometime. Hojo smiled.

"See, that's it... come on, girl..." he tugged her a long and, after a while, she just started walking with him, but slow enough to thoroughly make him have to work to get her anywhere within the next two days.

Once he had bought food for himself and some new dog food for her, he sat down outside his house, exhausted. Pouring her a bowl of the new dog food and setting it in front of her, he groaned when she flipped the bowl over with her nose.

"You to eat that!" He said, not wanting to look for anything else for her to eat. She growled- until she caught sent of what he was eating.

Meat. Fish. Sushi. _Food._

Snagging the food from the counter, she settled down and tore through the meal, nearly snapping his fingers off the only time he dared get close to her.

"So that's what you like? Meat?" He sighed and went to go get himself some food, praying that Kagome would be impressed that he had held up with the wolf for so long.

----

"Sango, wait, you can't!" Miroku tried hopelessly to convince a worried Sango that everything was okay. Kirara twitched in her arms.

"Kirara can tell that something's wrong, and I'm trusting her!"

"Sango, how do you know that it involves Kagome?" He took another stab at trying to get her to change her mind, desperate. Sango turned to look at him, the fire in her eyes making him flinch.

"Because I just do, Miroku." With that, she swung herself and Kirara down the well.

"Inuyasha, if you're involved, Kagome _and_ Sango are going to rip my head off," he mumbled, swinging into the well after them.

Swirls of color and different time boundaries greeted them as the two, one after another, felt the solid ground of Kagome's time under them. Rubbing her head and making sure Kirara was alright, Sango climbed out and dusted herself off, putting Kirara down to shake off the dust. Miroku climbed out right after and sighed, brushing himself off as well.

"Now what, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking around. He had never seen anything quite like it.

Sango looked around for a bit, thinking the same thing. "We find Kagome."

Miroku sighed and opened the door, thanking every helpful force in the universe that it was dark. "We might as well get started."

Sango shook her head, "No I think we should rest." Sango laid down in the far right corner of the shack and closed her eyes, Kirara laying down next to her for warmth.

"Ah, I agree."

"NOT BY ME, YOU IDIOT." _SMACK._

"My hand was waiting a long time for that..."

"Get away from me, you pervert!"

----

Kagome's eyes fluttered open for the second time that night. Getting up, groggy and disoriented, she heard shouting outside. "What..." She scowled, remembering what had happened. The shouting must have been Inuyasha and Shesshomaru.

This time she would get them back.

Climbing out of bed and grabbing a bat, she walked outside as quietly as she could and kicked the shack door down. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR?!"

"Kagome! You're alright!" Before Kagome could react, someone had hugged her.

"Sa-Sango?" she asked, not quite sure what was going on. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, me and the pervert. Kagome, why do you look so shaken up? And why are you holding that... thing?"

Kagome, seeing her friends, broke down. Weeping hysterically, she cried, "Inuyasha broke my heart!"

----

"Night, wolfy," Hojo said, getting into bed and flicking off the light. Yuki knew that today was the day she was supposed to change and it was irritating her to no end. Why was she still like this? And why couldn't that damned human have gone to bed earlier? It was nearly midnight- she had to do something. Fast.

Trying to break the chains with all that she had, she howled impulsively. A clock struck midnight somewhere in the house.

_Shit._

She had no idea what would happen, but she could still feel the change. She felt like... she was changing back into a girl.

_Double shit._

----

Me: Wow... that was... really long.

Kouga: You brought everyone in but me!

Inuyasha: The world's better without you anyway.

Me: Eh, I'll bring you in soon enough. -disappears in a flash of awesomeness to avoid arguments-


	8. The Change

Me: I've decided to bring you in today, Kouga.

Kouga: Seriously? Sweet!

Inuyasha: No! You'll ruin the world!

Kouga: Shut up, mutt.

Me: I will if you say the disclaimer.

Kouga: -sweatdrop- Fine, fine. akumaokami owns none of this. Now bring me in!

Inuyasha: THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!!!! ;;

----

"Kouga, when are you going to go find your mate?" Kouga stiffened, hearing a voice that he hadn't hoped to hear for a long, long time. Turning around he forced a smile and said quietly,

"Mother. How nice. Haha-sama, why are you-"

"You know why I'm here," Kouga's mother said irritably, giving him a cold eyed stare. "The question is, why are _you_ here? You should be off finding yourself a mate." Kouga opened his mouth to argue, but his mother cut him off. "I know you aren't mated to that girl, whoever the hell she is. I brought you the one girl who would like to mate with you..."

Ayame hopped out from behind his mother and Kouga's mouth fell. "Haha-sama, you can't be-"

"But I am, aren't I?" She said, her sentence clipped. "I'll leave you two-" she hissed, not getting to finish her sentence. Kouga had darted out of the cave, pushing his mother over and knocking Ayame off her feet. She stood, her eyes blazing as Ayame cried after him. Neither were fast enough to catch up.

Kouga, miles away, stopped to catch his breath, sniffing the air for traces of Kagome. _Where is she?_ He asked himself. Running, cursing and all the time following her scent, he almost didn't notice the well he tripped over and fell into.

_"Oof."_ Standing up and rubbing his neck. He was about to curse when he heard people...

"That's horrible!"

"I... know!" He heard someone sob. Sniffing the air and smirking, he climbed out and knew before he saw her, that Kagome was there.

"Kagome!" He shouted, about to pick her up and drop her back into the well and convince his mother and the messed up girl who was after him that he was going to mate her. Before he could, though. Kagome looked at him, shocked.

Then she threw herself into his arms and sobbed even harder.

----

_This... is not... good... _Yuki thought, biting her tongue to keep herself from howling again, and feeling a final snap in her spine. Cursing and standing up, she sighed, happy that she was human. Not that she had long for that happiness to last. Hojo flipped over in his bed and mumbled something in his sleep.

_Aw, crap._

Trying her best to keep out of any sort of light, she scrambled over to Hojo's dresser and pulled on the baggiest shirt she could find. She was still buttoning it up, though...

When Inuyasha burst in through the window.

----

"Inuyasha, you're sure this is the house she's in?" Shesshomaru asked, leaning against the wall. Inuyasha gave a stiff nod, still not wanting to talk to his brother. He had hated him all his life, but he had better things to hate the world for.

Shesshomaru was just easier to pick it out on.

Not that he ever cared.

"Fine, fine. Go through the window and get her. It's your fault she's-" He hissed, interrupted, as he heard a loud _snap. _Looking up and whirling on Inuyasha, he hissed, "She's _changing, _you forsaken half blood! _CHANGING."_

Inuyasha bit his lip and glanced at the window, where Rin was standing, trying to look through and see what the two were arguing about. "Why don't you send her through?"

Shesshomaru didn't even speak that time. Grabbing Inuyasha, he through him through the window, head first.

"What the hell was THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha shouted, standing up and rubbing his head. "FIRST KAGOME, NOW THIS-"

"Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Inuyasha cursed and whirled around to look at Hojo, standing up, wide awake and pale with fright. "Who ARE YOU?!" Hojo looked around frantically. "And where's the Wo-"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP." All of them turned to look at the girl- she was wearing nothing but a baggy shirt and boxers.

And a very, very pissed look.

"Yuyu," Inuyasha said, a bit nervously. There was no mistaking the thoroughly pissed-off, out-for-blood look in Yuki's eyes. "Er- hey... your hairs a mess." Which wasn't a lie. Her hair was messy, but he was guessing it was from being a wolf for too long... maybe.

"Do I _really_ look like a _give a rat's ass?" _She seethed, taking a dangerous step towards all of them. Hojo was the only one that didn't step back.

"How... who are you?" He asked, his voice pleading. "Why are you all in my house? Who has my wolf?" Yuki snapped around to look at him, violet eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark. She let out a semi-bitter laugh.

"Why don't you go ask the girl who _gave_ you the wolf who has her... Hojo, is it not?" Hojo stuttered out something about dreaming and was about to scream when he noticed something behind Yuki.

A tail. A blue and white tail.

"Wha... who... Kagome... huh...?" He mumbled, before finally passing out.

Yuki glared at them all before pulling on a pair of Hojo's pants, hopping out the window, and stalking away, calling behind her, "Out. _NOW._ I'm getting the hell out of this upside down time."

- - - - - -

Me: Yeah... sorry everyone for how long this one took... " I just kinda stopped working on things for this site in general... a little busy... but no matter! At least it's out.

Kouga: And with an awesome ending! KAGOME COMES CRYING TO ME! D

Inuyasha: -was not able to be here because he pissed off akuma by questioning her awesome story plot-line-

Me: Well.. tune in NEXT TIME!!!!


	9. Getting Out of There

Me: Hm... I feel like bringing in someone new...

Inuyasha: Why? You already ended the world as we know it because you brought _him_ in.

Kouga: You're just jealous because Kagome comes crying to me because your an ass.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Me: Anyway, I'm bringing in a friend of mine... as soon as she says the disclaimer.

??: What does Kimi have to say?

Inuyasha and Kouga: Who the hell is that?!

??: Oh, Kimi remember... akuma doesn't own anything. Kimi come in now?

Me: Yups. LET'S START!

"Yuki... wait up..." Inuyasha jogged a bit to keep pace with her, stopping to walk beside her. "So we can just go back, right?"

Shesshomaru chuckled in the background.

Yuki whipped around and glared at Inuyasha, bloody murder in her eyes. "Your girlfriend is going to _pay, _Inuyasha, _pay."_

Inuyasha backed away a little, hands raised. He knew that because she was in human form on a full moon, she was extremely off balance, but because she was in wolf form for so long in a different world- on a chain, no less- she was extremely irritable. "Your time of the month, Yuyu?" He asked, smiling weakly.

Shesshomaru stepped between the two to stop Yuki from throttling him right there. It wasn't like he didn't want her to- but he wanted to get the hell out of that world. "You, half blood," he hissed. "Stop."

Yuki sighed, happy that she was finally getting out of there. "Thanks, Shesshi..." She said, starting to walk again.

Her steps started to falter. Her walk weaved a bit.

Then she collapsed.

"It's okay, Kagome," Kouga stroked her head. He still had no idea what was going on, but he felt that he should take the opportunity to... _comfort_ her. He smirked over her shoulder at Miroku and Sango, both trying to restrain themselves. A look passed between the two, but they obviously thought that they should do nothing- especially now that Kagome was finally calming down.

"No... it's not... it's not..." she shook her head furiously in Kouga's arms, still sobbing. Kouga just continued to stoke her head. "It's not... Inuyasha... he left me... for... for..." she lost herself in her sobbing, shaking her head even more furiously.

Kouga just stiffened. Inuyasha. Of course he would interrupt this extremely, almost strictly Kagome-Kouga moment. "Un.. okay, Kagome, it's okay... I won't let that baka hurt you anymore..."

"No! He's not..." she hiccuped and didn't continue.

Kouga ran his hands through her hair, smiling as she didn't pull away for the first time.

"Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean anything." Kouga almost cursed as Sango's hard voice cut through. Kagome turned in his arms to hiccup up at Sango.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kagome, we'll sort this all out," Miroku came over, his voice meant to be calming, as compared to Sango's voice, hard to draw Kagome back into reality.

"Or maybe you could just sit here with me-" Kouga started, making Kagome twitch slightly to almost look at him. He was about to continue when-

"_YOU MISERABLE HALF BLOOD, IF SHE'S INJURED-_"

"_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, I GET IT, ALREADY, SHE'S PROBABLY OKAY, ANYWAY, JUST SLEEPING OR-"_

The door burst open and Inuyasha and Shesshomaru, Rin tailing him, ran through the doors. Shesshomaru kept up at a brisk walk, holding Yuki, Run looking liks she was near tears, but Inuyasha stopped to stare at Kagome and Kouga.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head whipped around to stare at Inuyasha. She started sobbing even harder.

Sango and Miroku turned to glare at him. Sango, stalking over slowly and trying at the same time to control her voice, "_What. Did. You. Do?"_ Miroku grabbed her from behind and mumbled something about it probably being nothing as Kouga just smirked over at Inuyasha.

"Kouga, you filthy-"

"_GET THE HELL OVER HERE."_

Shesshomaru dragged Inuyasha roughly over to the well and threw him into it, hopping in right after, Rin in one arm, Yuki in the other.

"_She's sick. I'm going to kill you."_

_"Just because she's sick, it's my fault?"_

_"Not your fault, exactly, but that dumb ass wench of yours isn't here."_

_"What-"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Yuki half groaned, half shouted. She tried sitting up, but a stab of pain ran through her side. "And what the hell happened?"

Shesshomaru, looking relieved for a second before covering it with his usual coldness, said, "After all that energy you used, you fell unconcious on the road. From there, we went back through the well and once we got back here-"

"YUKI AWAKE! KIMI HAPPY!"

Yuki cursed... loudly. Turning, she snarled, "WHO THE HELL ARE-"

"KIMI HAPPY! KIMI HAPPY!" Yuki rolled her eyes as her old 'bodyguard', Kimi, smiled, a fang overlapping her bottom lip. She had long black hair with a long gold streak down the middle, curling down to her midback, and was wearing a pair of what looked like classic Chinese clothes, in green, red and gold. She had black shoes on her small feet and a pair of dragon clips in her hair, holding back hair that would be in her cole black eyes.

Shesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I know that you're an extremely hyper person sometimes, Yuki, but this... who is she?"

Kimi looked over at Shesshomaru, like she was about to say something, but Yuki interrupted. "Once you two left, and right before my Departure began, my parents gave me a bodyguard..." she rolled her eyes. "She hurts herself more than she helps me, but once the Departure began, she was the only person there, so... yeah." Yuki shrugged, but Kimi hopped up and down.

"Kimi happy to see Yuki again!"

Inuyasha, who had been sulking so far, finally said something. "So you're the type that goes up to random demons and makes friends, pulls pranks and just happens to be a princess, and she's the type that goes around screaming at the top of her lungs and talking in third person?"

Kimi turned and tilted her head, confused. "Yeah, pretty much," Yuki said, shrugging. "I can be extremely serious, but only when I'm pissed or when it's on full moon, and Kimi doesn't get serious..." Inuyasha murmured something about being able to believe that, when Kimi went over and kicked him.

"Kimi think that's mean!"

"I think you're an idiot!"

Yuki threw a rock over at the two. "Play nice, kiddies," she said, exasperated. "And Kimi, he's only like that because it's his _time of the month._" She spat back his earlier comment, turned over slowly, and went back to sleep.

"Where did he go?!" Kagome asked, hysterical. "Where?"

Sango pulled her- a little roughly- away from Kouga, into her own lap and said quietly, "It's okay... it's okay, Kagome, we're gonna figure this one out, I promise."

Kouga stood, angry. "I think that we should just stay here." Sure, he wanted to stay with Kagome, but the bottom line was that he didn't want to go back and deal with his mother- or his mother's bad choices.

Miroku, ignoring Kouga as much as Sango, picked Kagome up, for the first time in eternity not feeling her anywhere, and leaped into the well, Sango following, throwing a threatening look over her shoulder at Kouga, before finally disappearing.

Kouga, swearing loudly and making a split decision, decided to follow.

Me: Well?

Kimi: Yay!

Inuyasha: I can't believe you managed to make the plot even more idiotic.

Kouga: It's not idiotic!

Inuyasha: Yes it is! You're there!

Kouga: Hey! -fight breaks out-

Me: Well, I gotta go-

Kimi: Fight! Kimi like fight!

Me: -because, as Kimi so blatantly put it, I like to watch them tear at each others male organs. SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	10. the Departure

Me: Hm...

Inuyasha: Oh, no. Ever time she says 'hm', something bad happens.

Kimi: Kimi don't think so.

Kouga: ...does she always refer to herself in third person?

Me: Yeah, pretty much. You'll get used to it... eventually.

Kouga: Did you get used to it?

Me: ...not yet.

Inuyasha: Then why the hell are we expected to get used to it?

Me: Hey, I said 'eventually'.

Kimi: Start! Start! akuma no own anything. Start!

Me: But I could get used to not having to ask anyone to do that. -smiles- And start we shall, Kimi.

"Yuki... feeling better?" Rin asked, sitting beside Yuki. Yuki smiled. She'd gotten so used to the little girl being there.

"Yeah, Rin. Thanks for asking." And, for once, it wasn't a lie. She stood and stretched, feeling a lot better than she had a few days ago when she'd first passed out.

Rin, grinning broadly, nodded her head vigorously. "I'll go tell Master Shesshomaru! He'll be pleased!" And she darted into the forest to go look for Shesshomaru.

Yuki yawned and cracked her jaw, then walked into the forest after her.

"YUKI-CHAN BETTER! YUKI-CHAN BETTER!" Yuki jumped quickly, narrowly dodging Kimi, who had come rushing at her. Landing on her good leg and turning around, hands in her pockets, she smiled.

"Yups. I'm better."

"WHO THE HELL IS SHOUTING?!" Inuyasha stumbled through the forest, coming out and looking like he should still be sleeping.

Yuki laughed and pounced on him, almost knocking him over, but waking him up. "You are, Nunu-cha." Pausing and letting go, she smirked at him and said, "But that was Kimi before."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Do you know what it's like living with a maniac like her? She never sleeps- EVER. She only sleeps every couple days, and even then she woke me up by trying to eat my tail! How the hell did you find her, anyway? And why are you traveling with her?"

Yuki shrugged as Kimi tackled Inuyasha, shouting, "KIMI NO THINK THAT'S NICE!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"NO!"

Yuki shrugged again once Inuyasha had managed to stand up, but was still pushing at her face, while Kimi pushed back, both locked in a very hilarious fight. "Anyway, I told you. I'm on Departure. And because of that, and because I was the first girl born into the family in a couple centuries, my family assigned her as my 'bodyguard'."

Yuki thought she heard Inuyasha say something about how it was impossible to imagine Kimi 'guarding' anyone, more like trying to eat them in their sleep, but before she could say anything, he asked, "And what the hell's the Departure, anyway?"

"You're an idiot," Yuki observed. "And the Departure-"

"The Departure is something that Yuki's clan has been doing for thousands of years," Shesshomaru said, coming up behind Yuki, Rin right on his tail. Kimi looked like she had to restrain herself from jumping on Shesshomaru and playing with his fluffiness, but she didn't actually do anything. Yuki could tell that she had tried before, though.

Shesshomaru looked over at Yuki and nodded. "Good morning. Anyway, the Departure is something that the next in line to inherit the clan has to do before they can actually inherit the clan- that's all I know of it." He looked at Yuki. "Care to elaborate?"

"Kimi do, Kimi do!" Kimi shouted, bouncing up and down.

"I'll do it, Kimi," Yuki said, sitting down. Shesshomaru stayed standing, but everyone else followed her. "Anyway, the Departure is something where a Prince- or Princess, even though it doesn't say that in the damn sexist rules- is something that the heir has to do to prove herself. Now that I'm 'of age', I have to go through with it." She rolled her eyes. "It was so irritating. Every night for the year before I had to start, I got to listen to my mom say that I shouldn't have to do it, and my dad say that tradition demanded it. In the end, though, dad won and I had to go, but Kimi got to come along to keep me company. During the ceremony before I had to go, they took both mine and Kimi's powers."

"Wait, you mean she was even more stupid before this?" Inuyasha looked over at Kimi, horrified. "What the hell were you like when you had powers?"

Before Kimi could answer, though, Rin asked, "But why can you still transform?"

Yuki patted her on the head and answered, "Because that's nature, not power. I have to be able to transform every full moon or I'll die." She crinkled her nose a bit in disgust. "That's why I passed out before. But it was either leave transformation or take it away completely, and that just wasn't possible. Anyway, they took our powers and sent us off."

"What do you have to do?" Shesshomaru asked, eyebrow raised.

"KIMI ANSWER!" Kimi squealed. Before Yuki could inject, though, Kimi continued, "Kimi and Yuki need to go do something special. Then we get powers back and everything better!"

"To elaborate on the idiot word, we have to go do something major- something that would effect even my remote wolf clan. If and when they hear about it, they summon us back, and from there they decide whether or not it's worthy of clan leadership. If it is, we get our powers back and I become leader of the clan, if it isn't, we get sent back to where we were and we have to do something else." She shrugged.

"How's that so hard?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Sounds easy enough for me."

Yuki was up in an instant, Kimi right beside her. "How'd you like to have to do something extraordinary in a limited amount of time? If we can't find anything to do within in a certain amount of time, they feed our powers to a demon, one that can travel through time, and we have six months to get them back before the seal on them breaks and the demon forever has our powers. From there, we have no powers and no chance of ever getting them back, but we have to kill the demon or die in the attempt to finish the Departure."

Inuyasha sat, stunned for a moment. "Thats... not good."

"No. It's not."

"But why do you have to finish the Departure, anyway? Can't you just... leave?"

Yuki shook her head. "Nope. At the moment, both are clans are out-casting us. So the most powerful wolf demon clan, as well as a dragon demon clan, is, at the moment, ignoring us. If we were to just walk away, we'd be killed."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to something, but his mouth snapped shut and his head swiveled to look at Kimi, who was now attempting to do a hand stand... in a near by tree. "YOU'RE A DRAGON DEMON?!"

Kimi:Bum bum bum BUM!!

Me: Bum bum bum bum is right, Kimi.

Inuyasha: Hey, how come you didn't bring anyone else in?

Me: Why, are you complaining that I didn't bring Kouga in?

Kouga: Yes!

Inuyasha: No!

Me: Then don't question the all powerful writer. SEE YA NEXT TIME!


End file.
